How to Love
by Lucky Th13rteen
Summary: When Harry and Ginny break up after the war, Ginny feels no hope or promise for her future. She is lost without any experience in love. Until she piques the interest of Draco Malfoy...


**Disclaimer: Very sadly, I do not own any characters in this story. Much thanks and appreciation to JK Rowling for her creations of Draco and Ginny.**

That being said, this story is inclusive of all HP book events, **_excluding_** the Epilogue in DH. Originally plotted as D/H but since D/G has roots in my heart, and I'm not the biggest Hermione fan, I had to change the characters. The main ship is D/G but obviously, H/G is mentioned as their relationship furthers the story and the relationship of D/G. Enjoy and please please review. **Listen **to Lil Wayne's **"How to Love" **as well.

.

.

.

The Leaky Cauldron, for all intents and purposes, was your standard pub. Patrons came in and out throughout the day, grabbing a table for a quick meal or sitting down at the dingy bar for a pint. Most witches and wizards that frequented the pub were easily recognizable, many from triumphs or disgraces before, during, or after the war. The famous Harry Potter was among the bar's more notable customers, his inflated ego encompassing every person as he would walk through the battered tables and chairs. Harry would always walk in, baring a shit-eating grin, wave his arms and declare the next round on him. The gathered crowd would turn to see who had so generously paid for their future drink and immediately gather around the Boy Who Lived.

Harry would work his way around the bar, greeting and talking to any person who turned their head upon hearing him coming. After a few drinks, Harry would become overtly friendly and flirtatiously hit on any semi-attractive witch within his vicinity. There had been more than one occasion when he had become so belligerently drunk that he did not notice the woman refusing to dance with him or move into a dark corner to talk, that Ron and Hermione would flush with embarrassment and drag him out of the pub. Harry would struggle against them, only to forget his mistakes and lunge for Ginny, always watching her sloshed boyfriend with a raised eyebrow and a disapproving scowl.

For her part, Ginny Weasley knew Harry Potter well enough that she could dismiss his immature behavior as his ability to finally let loose and live. She was smart enough to know, though, when Harry's drunken behavior became much more. The first time he had hit her, she had not hesitated to draw back her arm and punch him right back. Harry had looked shocked but his face soon scrunched up in anger and he charged at Ginny. She was quick but Harry was a Seeker. He was able to pin her to the wall where an indentation of her body had decorated the plaster.

Ginny had been stunned but she was sober enough to throw drunken Harry off balance by shoving him, creating a seconds gap for her Disapparate. Luna Lovegood had not been surprised to open her door to a sobbing Ginny that morning at 3 am. She took the witch in and sat her on the couch while Ginny begrudgingly told her about the incident. Ginny tried to rationalize Harry's actions but Luna sadly shook her head when Ginny declared she would return to her and Harry's shared apartment the next day.

It was only three weeks before Harry was again drunk enough to raise a hand to Ginny. She was less prepared for his blow this time and arrived at Luna's that night carrying as much of her stuff as she could get together, sporting an impressive black eye. Despite her calm demeanor, Luna flew into a rage and would have ended up standing over Harry's dead body by the end of the night if Ginny had not restrained her and reassured her that she was never going back to him. Luna scowled her disapproval but helped Ginny move her belongings into her spare bedroom.

* * *

><p>Despite the notoriety of the pub, Ginny returned to the Leaky Cauldron most nights. Knowing Harry was likely to show up any given moment, she would request the small table in the darkest nook around the corner from the entrance door. Ginny sipped Firewhiskey, watching the pub patron's converse and interact animatedly. When her drink would run dry, she would pull her hood over her flaming red hair and approach Tom at the bar. He refilled her glass with a toothy grin and an invisible tip of his hat.<p>

Never trying to draw attention to herself, Ginny would hastily return to her blackened corner and watch the crowd. The first week after their break-up, Harry frequented the Leaky Cauldron every night. With an aching heart but a resolute mind, Ginny would watch Harry slowly slump across the bar throughout the night, each glass of alcohol draining faster than the last.

One night in particular, an overeager wizard approached Harry to chat. The man became cocky when he realized the severity of Harry's drunkenness and ordered a handful of drinks on Harry's tab. Tom had raised his eyebrows in protest of the young man but Harry waved him off, seeming to agree to purchase the wizard's beverages. Sensing the confusion, the man hurriedly left the bar after dispersing his free drinks. At the end of the night Harry was livid with his extraordinarily high bar tab and demanded the entire thing be erased and forgotten about.

Ginny had giggled at Harry's arrogance and wondered how she had been so infatuated with the lonely, miserable wizard since she was ten. She then realized her own stupidity and in her alcohol-induced state, the tough Ginny Weasley began crying for the relationship she had lost.

She had thought that Harry Potter would save her from her past horrific relationships. She thought he would really be The One and that they would fall in love and grow old and die together. She thought he would be the wizard to end her horrible dating reputation, becoming the savior of her world, and the wizarding world at large. When Harry turned out to be the wrong person she thought he was, Ginny felt her life shake and crack.

So Ginny turned in on herself and began bottling her emotions before she could process what it was that she was feeling. Her entire family became concerned for her as she quickly removed herself after the break-up. Even Luna had trouble talking to her best friend and often left Ginny alone in the darkened living room with a glass of Firewhiskey in her hand. With no one to turn to for comfort, Ginny chased Harry down the road towards alcoholism.

* * *

><p>It was no surprise to Ginny that Harry spotted her one night in the depths of the Leaky Cauldron. Despite his friendship with Hermione, Harry was one of the smartest wizards of his year and she knew he would be able to deduce her identity after seeing her familiar cloak swoosh past him. Harry had sworn he had seen a flash of crimson hair beneath the hood and stumbled from his table to follow her to the back of the room. He pushed past scattered tables and chairs and ignored the disgruntled complaints of neighboring patrons.<p>

Harry hurried to follow her path and hastily shoved a man blocking his way. The larger wizard did not move but turned his blonde head to glare at Harry, sparing a glance at the retreating woman who was so intently being followed. When Harry realized he had not progressed further to his fleeting goal, he glanced up at the smirking man.

Draco Malfoy turned completely to face Harry, crossing his arms over his broad chest as a large grin pulled up the corners of his full lips. Harry groaned in frustration and pushed an arm against Draco again.

"Shove off Malfoy. Lemme past." Harry growled, glancing over Draco's shoulder to peer into the darkened corners.

Smirk still in place, Draco evened his stance and shook his head. "Nah. I don't think so, Potter. Who's that you're chasing? Some desperate girl you can't get to sleep with you?"

The decade-long enemies stared each other down, Harry trying to get around his road block and Draco trying to get a rouse out of the Boy Who Lived.

"She's my girlfriend," he ground out between clenched teeth.

Draco laughed merrily. "From what I hear, you beat your last girlfriend until she realized what a pathetic loser you are. I guess I should have given the Weaselette more credit during our Hogwarts days."

Harry exploded with rage and his face reddened as he drunkenly pulled back his right arm and then propelled it forward to throw a punch. In relation to Harry, Draco was almost perfectly sober and expected Harry's temper to fly out of control, getting the best of him. Draco rapidly unfurled his arms and reached across his body to grab Harry's wrist before his fist could make contact. He gripped tightly and noticed with amusement as Harry winced under the pressure.

Draco smiled sinisterly, throwing Harry's wrist away from his grasp as the inebriated wizard stumbled backwards a step. Harry straightened himself, rubbing his wrist with his other hand, as he glared daggers at Draco. His glance flitted around the quiet pub as he realized everyone was now watching their heated exchange. Glancing again over Draco's shoulder to the far corner, Harry grumbled something about slimy gits before turning his back to sulk off back to the bar top to pay his tab before hurrying out the door.

Returning to his seat, Draco discretely peered into the corner that Ginny had disappeared into. He could not make out any shadows or shapes but he knew she was waiting there.

Ginny had hid around the corner of a back hideaway room, just out of sight, until she heard the entrance door open and close from across the room. Slowly she peered around the edge and quickly searched for Harry's bespectacled face. When she did not see him, she slid into a small booth and ducked her head in relief. The drink in front of her called for celebration and Ginny hastily downed the contents of the glass.

Walking along the stone walls, Ginny approached the bar and requested one more from Tom. He poured the amber liquid into a short glass, pulling the bottle back as Ginny grabbed the glass and finished it in one gulp.

"How much?" She asked and Tom paused to tally her tab in his head.

"3 Galleons." Ginny placed an odd assortment of coins on the tabletop, smiled genuinely at Tom and tugged the edges of her hood over her face.

Turning towards the door, Ginny felt someone watching her. Knowing her face was concealed by shadows, she scanned the remaining crowd. Every table or lone customer was blissfully ignorant of her presence. _No one notices me, not little Ginny Weasley, _she thought bitterly. Ginny shook her head to rid the feeling and pulled open the heavy wooden door as she exited the pub.

Draco Malfoy stood from his seat and threw a handful of Galleons on the table, his friends looking up with surprise as he strode from the table. He followed her out the door and peeked around the old cobblestone edges as Ginny ambled down the distant path. His shoulder length blonde hair catching in the wind, Draco drew his mouth in a firm line and squinted as Ginny pushed a key through the lock of an old building. Once the door was shut he watched as an upstairs light flipped on and Ginny's silhouette appeared behind lace curtains. Draco waited until the lights turned back off before turning on his heel and walking back down Diagon Alley.

Ginny Weasley broke up with and moved out of the apartment of Harry Potter and was now living in Diagon Alley. Draco was puzzled but his interest was piqued. He was going to figure out Ginny Weasley, that he was sure.

* * *

><p>After that night, Ginny always felt someone watching her as she sat in a back corner of the Leaky Cauldron.<p>

Night after night she returned though. She reappeared in the shadowy alleys of Diagon Alley, always staring at the small plaque listing the name of the pub before pushing open the door.

The same routine, night after night, and Draco continued to watch her. He picked up on her nightly schedule and made sure to arrive before she did so he could find an equally dark corner to watch her. At first, he was not sure she was there because she chose a different nook to hide in every few nights. Draco would sit and wait for her to walk to the end of the bar for her regular Firewhiskey, his mercury eyes following her every move. She was always there without fail.

He noticed she never took off her cloak, always keeping her identity covered. Draco did not need to see her face though to know that the woman under the black cape was Ginny Weasley. Randomly a whisp of red hair would fly out from under its covering. Ginny would not notice it for several moments, her thoughts and mouth consuming her alcohol, and Draco found himself marveling at the golds woven within the reds. A pale, freckled hand would quickly reach up to tuck the strand of fire back under the hood before Draco was once more staring at a faceless person.

Draco guessed her only reasoning for staying hidden was to avoid detection should Harry Potter come waltzing back in. There were no other Hogwarts alumni that frequented the Leaky Cauldron enough for her to have to worry about running into anyone else they knew from school.

No, Ginny was hiding from Harry in the most obvious place he should look.

After weeks of watching Ginny from the shadows, Draco decided he was going to approach her. Maybe buy her a drink to soften her hostility towards him. It was late one night when he saw Ginny sidle over to the darkest corner of the bar top to wait for Tom to refill her glass. She leaned forward, pressing a bar stool against the railing as she bent her elbows against the edge.

Draco saw his opportunity and hastily removed himself from his own nearby nook to slowly stalk his way to the bar. Ginny did not notice him when he stopped to stand right next to her. The cloak's hood still drawn, Draco had to move to stand between the bar stools, pressing his large hands down on the wooden counter, before Ginny nervously glanced at him.

He heard her suck in her breath as she took in his tall frame, shaggy white blonde hair, and smirking face. Draco was looking directly at her as she met his gaze from underneath the hood. Ginny seemed to shrink closer to the stone wall to her right and turned slightly to run back to her table.

"Hello Weasley." Draco drawled, shifting his body to slightly face Ginny.

She blinked rapidly and her heart beat increased as she wondered how _Malfoy_ knew it was her underneath the cloak. His body movement prevented Ginny from dodging him, forcing her into the small corner of the wall and the bar. Tom glanced down the bar at the pair and moved to come to Ginny's rescue when the bell over the door chimed and another customer walked in.

Draco glanced to the entrance behind Ginny and his smirk widened. Luck was on his side tonight. He took a side-step closer to Ginny and turned back to face the bar.

"I've been watching you. I see you here every night, drinking your pain away. Must be nice to be able to get sloshed and just have to walk down the street to get home."

"You've been following me?" Ginny asked, irritation and anger evident in her voice.

Draco glanced at her, his pink tongue darting out to lick his lips. A shiver ran down her spine as Ginny's eyes traced his movement, her breath hitching again.

"Why Weasley, do you consider it following someone when two people walk out of the same bar at the same time and both people walk through Diagon Alley?" Words failed her and Ginny stood there motionless as Draco glanced the other way, looking to catch the eye of Tom. "Now I would think that you would want to avoid Potter at all costs, but here you are, still standing in plain sight while he works his way around the bar."

Panic enveloped Ginny and as she tuned to scan the bar for Harry's head of unruly black hair, Draco grabbed her elbow and forced her forward against the bar, pulling her closer to him in the process. He did not remove his hand from her arm but stepped tighter to her and slid his arm around her slim waist. Ginny tensed under Draco's touch and tried to slip out of his grasp but Draco pulled his arm tighter around her middle.

With the accuracy of a familiar lover, Draco leaned his head close to her face and whispered heavily. "Potter is walking up to the bar now. He has already seen me and will come over to throw a pathetic insult at me. If you do not want him to assault you and drag you away in chains, I suggest you make cozy with me. He will not question the identity of any woman with me. Now be a good girl and act like you like me."

Ginny did not have the time to hesitate because the next second, Tom was smiling, waving as he wrapped a dish rag around a wet glass. "'ello Harry," Tom said jovially. She saw a shadow fall across the bar as Harry leaned forward to whisper to Tom. The barman nodded his head in understanding but glanced down the bar at Draco and Ginny with slight pause.

Harry looked over as well and a scowl marred his expression when he realized it was Draco Malfoy standing just down the bar from him. He turned back to Tom and finished their conversation quickly, the bartender reaching for a bottle of floating Draegon's vodka to pour Harry several shots. Harry leaned sideways against the counter, facing his body towards Draco as an ugly sneer changed his features.

"Out for the night with your favorite whore, Malfoy? I guess with the likes of us around here, the Leaky Cauldron is slumming for you."

Ginny stiffened at Harry's cruel words and Draco tightened his arm as she began to squirm, anger building within the fiery redhead. Draco turned his blonde head to stare at Harry, his lips parting with a slick remark when he felt Ginny reach for her wand within the folds of her cloak. His right hand jerked from her waist to still her arm and he could tell she was glaring beneath her dark hood.

"I'm sure every woman is a whore to you, Potter. Just look at your track record: you cheated on Chang to get with Weasley. Then you save the world and get the girl. Only to ruin your relationship with the very beautiful and very talented Weasley. Job well done, Potter. Maybe your next girlfriend will appreciate your abuse and arrogance."

Harry looked ready to explode underneath his glasses. Hastily he drew his wand from his waist band_, how elementary of him, Draco thought with a chuckle,_and directed the wooden tip at Draco. Draco released his hold on Ginny and pushed her against the stone wall as he turned to face Harry, his large body shielding Ginny from sight and magic.

Having always been the shorter man, Harry pulled back his shoulders and puffed up his chest, keeping his wand pointed at Draco with an unsteady hand. "Shut it, Malfoy!" Harry bellowed, gaining the attention of the rest of the pub. Harry immediately noticed the silence and the numerous blank stares he was receiving and lowered his wand slightly, dropping his voice to a rough whisper. "Even the muggle I've been fucking is grades above any woman you befuddle to sleep with you. And as far as Ginny Weasley is concerned, you have no idea how -"

Tom cleared his throat very loudly, still polishing a glass, interrupting Harry from insulting Ginny and angering Draco further. He motioned to the row of shots filled with clear liquid and with an embarrassed shrug Harry glared at Draco, completely lowered his wand and turned halfway to reach across the bar to pick up one tiny glass. He lifted it to his lips and poured the alcohol down in throat in one full swop, placing it back on the counter to reach for the next glass. Harry repeated this quickly until the half dozen shot glasses were empty.

When he faced Draco again there was a sheen to his eyes and Harry's cheeks were flushed. Draco chuckled and Harry screwed his face up in anger as he opened his mouth wide to begin hurling curse words and hexes when Tom slammed a large kettle onto the bar top and cleared his throat with a pointed disapproving look at Harry. Tom motioned with a nod of his head to a table on the far side of the room with people waving their arms for Harry. He obviously knew the rowdy group of witches and wizards because he glanced to where Tom indicated and a grin replaced the scowl in an instant.

Ginny frowned at Harry's immediate happiness over the rag tag ensemble of dirty men and women. She peered around Draco to get a better look at the cheering people when he shoved his arm back around her. He glared over his shoulder and whispered, "Stop it! Someone will see you." Ginny huffed in frustration but stepped off the bottom rung of the bar stool to stand behind him once more.

Harry turned back to Draco and gave him a look that was meant to burn holes in his person. Instead Harry looked like he was squinting too hard. He reached into his pocket for some coins, tucking his wand away and reaching for a fresh drink from Tom. Harry threw one last scathing look at Draco before walking off to sit far across the room.

When the Boy Who Lived was sitting down with his back to the bar, Draco turned around to sigh heavily and look at Ginny. He shoved a hand through his long blonde hair and bent down to pull out a bar stool, flopping down with less grace than Ginny expected from a Malfoy. When it became apparent that he was not going to let her leave, Ginny pulled out the end stool and perched on the edge of the hard seat.

Draco raised a hand to signal Tom and the bartender looked over, nodded his head, and turned to grab two glasses off the shelf. He poured Firewhiskey over ice in one glass and filled the other to the brim as Tom pushed the iced drink to Ginny and Draco grabbed the glass with just amber liquid. Both of them raised the glass to their lips and sipped, frustration and confusion uncoiling within each.

Moments passed with neither speaking and it was not until Draco then Ginny finished their glass that the pair spoke.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ginny said with a sigh.

"Draco."

"What?"

"Call me Draco. We're not rivals at school anymore, Weas- Ginny."

Ginny smirked at his blunder but tried the name on her tongue. "Dray-co. Draco. Hmm."

It was his turn to smile as the slight witch beside him fidgeted in her seat, knocking her knees against the wooden bar and cursing under her breath as she reached a hand out to rub the sore joint. Tom floated over a bottle of Firewhiskey and the bottle tipped itself over to refill Draco's glass. When it was hovering over Ginny's, she shook her head and put a hand up.

"No thank you, Tom. I think I've had enough for one night." Ginny said.

Draco waved his hand and the bottle poured anyways. "Nonsense. We just sat down. This one's on me. C'mon Ginny." The Weasley looked at the Malfoy with confusion and tried to leave her seat anyways, but Draco instantly threw his right arm out to place his hand on the small of her back. "Tsk, tsk. Didn't your mother teach you manners, Ms. Weasley? You never refuse a drink from a dashingly handsome wizard. Especially if it's a Malfoy."

Ginny _hmphed _and narrowed her brown gaze. "I can't say that that was one of the mannerisms my mother instilled in me as a child, Draco. But I guess I'll have to remember that one if you insist on buying me things." She sat back down but made sure to scoot her stool away from Draco and closer to the wall behind her.

He smirked but turned to face forward again as Ginny reached up to pull her hood back slightly, revealing the outline of her face in the dim light. The drink in front of her looked very appealing now that she knew she was going to be talking to Draco Malfoy for some time. The glass was raised and then lowered, now empty, within seconds and Draco flicked his wrist for the bottle to repour.

They sat in silence as the bottle of Firewhiskey was slowly drained. Both Draco and Ginny were feeling the effects of the alcohol but both were too proud to admit it or allow it to show through.

"So, Draco." Ginny slurred after her fifth glass of the potent whiskey. "What keeps you out tonight? No loving wife to run home to?"

Draco uncharacteristically snorted and Ginny giggled in response, swaying on her stool as glanced over at his drunken companion. "No. No harping wife for me yet." He paused and a look of seriousness crossed his face. "But I think even if I did, I would still be sitting here with you."

Ginny had the decency to blush, although she swore it was the alcohol bringing the heat to her cheeks. "Now, why would a Malfoy want to be sitting with a Weasley at a bar in the middle of the night?" She questioned, the inflation of her voice sounding very high.

"Tsk, tsk. How many times do I have to tell you?" Draco said, amusement lacing his words. "I, Draco, want to get to know you, Ginny."

"Why? Why me, Draco?" Ginny asked meekly.

The blonde turned in his seat and faced Ginny directly. Silver eyes met brown and Ginny felt pierced to the spot as Draco just stared at her. His molten eyes danced across her face and Ginny felt nervous under his scrutiny as his ashen eyebrows furrowed together.

"What happened between you and Potter?" Draco finally asked, ignoring her question to ask his own.

Ginny sighed and found an interesting knot of wood on the bar to penetrate with her stare. "Well where do you want me to start? When I was ten and first met the git, falling hopelessly in love with the scrawny eleven year old? Or how about how he saved my life when I was twelve and I thought he rescued me because he loved me? Which of course led me to destroy every relationship I had after that because no one matched up the great Harry Potter. Oh but don't forget that once he actually noticed me and decided it was our time to be together, Harry had the ego of a hippogriff and made sure everything was done by his rules and by his hand." Ginny finished bitterly, months of pent up aggression for Harry finally falling free.

Draco whistled and Ginny looked to him as a grin covered his face and he laughed. "I knew somebody else in this whole world had to loathe Potter as much as I do."

Ginny grinned despite herself and ducked her head so Draco could not see her reaction. She should not be poking fun at Harry and laughing with Malfoy when her heart was still broken and aching. As that thought flew through her head, Ginny pursed her lips and let the small tear that had quickly formed fall down her cheek.

Draco stopped his mirth when he noticed the shining trail down her face and gently reached a hand up to brush the liquid away. Ginny startled at his warm touch and as their opposing gazes met, Ginny felt a spark of the worst emotion she thought possible: hope.

* * *

><p>After he had poured her another drink, Draco somehow got Ginny to spill the beans on everything that she had moaned and groaned about. She started with the stories of growing up in a household with six older brothers, constantly overlooked because she was the only girl. Ginny explained how her obsession with Harry as a child warped her view and sense of love, forcing her into relationships with any guy who could fill the void.<p>

Draco listened intently, watching the emotions that flitted across her face with the mention of her family or an especially horrible ex. With each passing drink, Ginny's stories became more detailed, some exploding with anger as Ginny recalled the more hurtful memories of her past. Tom had long ago retired for the night and Draco looked around to see the bar empty save for the nighttime bartender/desk clerk and a group of older wizards tucked away in a corner, chatting about the good ole days.

He turned back to Ginny as she held up a hand to cover her yawning mouth. She was still talking though and Draco smiled at her ability to talk his ear off without listening to herself babble. Ginny seemed to have grown comfortable enough in his presence that when she made herself laugh with a stupid joke, she leaned forward and pressed a small hand to Draco's forearm to steady her rocking laughter. He relished in the slight warmth and grinned in delight when Ginny threw her head back in amusement and the hood finally fell from her head.

Waves of fiery red cascaded down her back as the remaining candles caught the golds in curling strands. Draco was instantly mesmerized by the colors and Ginny did not flinch when his closest hand came up to twirl a curl around the end of a large finger. She seemed to lean in to his proximity and gently closed her eyes when Draco's hand moved up to stroke her flushed cheek.

Ginny realized his touch on her face and her rattling on immediately stopped when her chocolate eyes met mercury. Resounding hope bubbled up within and Ginny felt herself being pulled into his gaze as the corners of his lips turned up and Draco smiled slowly.

"You wanna get out of here?" Draco asked. Ginny hesitated, sudden fear showing behind her eyes. "I'll walk you home if you want." He added for precaution.

Ginny released the breath she didn't know she was holding and grinned, nodding her head as she said, "Yes, thank you. I would appreciate that."

In unison the pair pushed back their bar stools and stood up, both reaching into their pockets for coins. Draco halted her movements and pressed Ginny's hand against her side. She looked up in confusion as Draco dropped a number of Galleons on the wooden bar top. Ginny began to protest but Draco smirked, still holding her hand. "Your money is no good, Ginny." When her eyebrows rose and her eyes widened in disbelief, Draco quickly added, "Not with me anyways."

A shy smile spread across Ginny's features and if it was possible, she would have blushed further. She nodded admittedly and pushed the stool back further to move around the seats. "Well thank you, Draco. I appreciate the gesture but next time, the drinks are on me."

Draco couldn't help the grin that overcame his face. "So you want to see me again?" He asked.

Ginny started walking towards the door, Draco just behind her, turning her head to look back at him as she said, "I guess I have to now. I owe you a drink or two."

Draco shoved his hands into the pockets of his robe as they walked into the cold, wintery night, ducking his head to cover the permanent smile. "The way you drink, Ginny, you might as well buy me a whole tankard of Firewhiskey. You're like a fish once you start consuming alcohol."

Ginny turned and playfully slapped him on the arm. "I am not!" She protested but continued walking down the shadowed cobblestone pathway.

She heard Draco chuckle behind her as he moved to keep pace and walk beside her. Ginny turned to look at him but her footing caught on the uneven pavement and she jerked forward, falling to the stones.

Draco was a Seeker though and his reflexes were still on point. He did not hesitate to grab Ginny around the waist as she stumbled, pulling her flush against his chest in one graceful movement. Ginny sucked in her breath as she was pressed against Draco, her chocolate eyes meeting his as his lips parted and his tongue swept across the bottom lip. Ginny glanced down at his mouth and Draco smirked as she met his gaze again.

His hand still holding her to him by the small of her back, Draco pulled Ginny tighter against his muscled chest and reached up with his left hand to cup her face. Ginny sighed in anticipation and her chocolate eyes shut before she realized she was preparing for Draco to kiss her. He tilted her head up and as he brushed his lips against Ginny's, Draco smirked, realizing luck had indeed been on his side tonight.

Their lips touched and Ginny would have jumped back from the pleasurable electrical shock if Draco was not holding her to himself. Instead she wrapped an arm around Draco's neck to pull his mouth closer to her own. Draco deepened the kiss and pressed Ginny against the stone wall behind her. The rocks cutting in to her back, Ginny smiled against Draco's lips.

She knew that there was a reason she was still frequenting the Leaky Cauldron.

**_._**

**_Author's Note: thank you, thank you, thank you for reading! This is my first D/G ff and certainly not my last. Please review if you like it, I might just add some more chapters if I'm feelin the love._**


End file.
